You Are My Cure
by PorLasNubes
Summary: Ella es joven toda una vida por delante,o al menos, eso pensaba, hasta que descubrió que tenía una enfermedad, cuando creyo quedarse sin fuerzas para seguir conoció la cura para sobrevivir pero Bella no amarraria a alguien en el estado en que esta ¿o si
1. Chapter 1

"You Are My Cure..."

**Buenos chicas este no es el primer fanfic de mi vida, pero, si el primero que escribo en esta página y sobre Twilight...Así que les voy a dejar el Summary para que ustedes me digan que opinan sobre mi historia y según lo que digan la continuare ....bien aqui voy...**

Ella era joven, con toda una vida por delante hasta que descubrió esa enfermedad...esa maldita enfermedad... ¿o no?, Bella se sorprende al darse cuenta que de cierta forma esta agradecida por lo que esta enfermedad le ha hecho vivir y sobre todo porque ha encontrado, no solo nuevos amigos, si no que también la cura para esta enfermedad o como ha ella le gusta pensar "mi cura".Pero Bella no se permitirá amarrar a alguien a ella en el estado en que se encuentra ¿o si?... Todos Humanos / ExB

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si no espero que me lo hagan saber por favor estaria muy agradecida si me cuentan que piensan de mi historia Besos y abrazos Bye..!!**


	2. Cansancio

**Bueno chicas aquí va mi primerísimo fic sobre twilight espero que les guste!**

**Aviso: Si, tal ves los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen a mi si no que a Stephanie Meyer pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde ;) búa jajá**

_I. __Cansancio_

Salí tranquilamente del taxi luego de pagarle al conductor, y desde la acera mire con cariño mi ex casa en donde antes, vivía con mi madre Reneé hasta hace 3, 4 años y ahora ella la comparte con Phil, la pareja que encontró luego de separarse de mi padre Charlie. Camine hacia la puerta a través de ese delgado camino de piedrecillas que esta adornado con flores que crecen alrededor con suma vitalidad gracias al sol. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta golpe suavemente con mis nudillos, y cuando la abrieron juro que estuve al borde de la sordera…

-¡Bellaaa!-grito sin consideración a mis oídos mostrando su evidente sorpresa-¡¿Pero que haces aquí?! ¡Que bueno que viniste!, ¿¡Como has estado!? ¡Te ves tan delgada!-

Era una pregunta tras otra y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para contestar una decía otra.

-Bueno antes de ese estruendoso recibimiento, yo y mis oídos estábamos bien…-dije con una sonrisa de resignación.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento es solo que no esperaba verte-me dijo cuando me apretujo en señal de recibimiento- pero, pasa, pasa recuerda que esta sigue siendo tu casa, ya sabes cualquier día si quieres volver solo tienes que decirlo y…

-Mamá tranquila estoy muy bien viviendo como estoy, no me molesta en absoluto vivir sola, incluso lo disfruto.

-Lo se hija, no puedo negar que en eso eres igual a tu padre –dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-…Pero bueno cuéntame como te ha ido en todo…

De en ese momento en adelante estuve hablando con mi curiosa madre contándole sobre mi solitaria vida, sobre lo cómodo que es mi departamento, que si bien no es una suite de lujo es muy bonito y muy grande para ser de un a sola persona , también le conté sobre mi trabajo como organizadora ejecutiva de modas, porque si bien, yo no me relacionaba directamente, ni con las bellas, pero para mi gusto, muy caprichosas modelos, ni con el vestuario, si, era mi trabajo ver que todo lo que correspondiera a que el desfile saliera perfecto. Debía ver el lugar donde se haría el desfile, que marcas participarían, con que diseñadores trabajaríamos, los fotógrafos, el escenario, etc. Un trabajo que no dudare es muy agotador, pero que a veces resultaba siendo entretenido, debido a algunos beneficios que tenia, como poder asistir a las comidas luego del desfile y tener oportunidad de conocer grandes rostros. Además gracias a mi trabajo tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen , la cual es una reconocida diseñadora de modas y siempre esta presente en los desfiles que hacemos, por lo que la veo con bastante regularidad ella es una chica, bueno, como se puede decir ella es … bueno es Alice … posee una manera muy delicada y grácil de moverse, posee una piel tan pálida como la nieve, sus ojos y su pelo son negros y este es corto y con las puntas apuntando en diferentes direcciones, no mide mas allá de 1.60 y cuando uno la ve tiende a pensar en ella como si fuera una personita pero luego cuando conoces de verdad , piensas que es una personita con una boca enorme ,una mente llena de ideas diabólicas y con un insaciable amor por las compras y La moda.

Le hablaba tranquilamente a mi madre cuando de repente comencé a sentir un ligero mareo, como si de repente me hubiera invadido el sueño, me puse la mano en los ojos y sentí que me tambalee un poco de un lado a otro. Mi madre alarmada me llevo a su cama para que me recostara en ella.

Luego de estar uno 10 minutos recostada, tranquila, logre volver a la normalidad pero un poco desorientada, mi madre que estaba sentada a mi lado me miraba con ojo critico y con su mirada de reproche.

-Bella, vas a tener que ir al medico no se que te pasó.

-Ay mamá cálmate si no fue nada, seguramente fue que me bajo la presión o un malestar que me dio de repente, pero se que no es nada serio relájate.

Pero al parecer mis palabras no surgieron ningún efecto en mi madre que me seguía mirando con mirada desaprobatoria y el ceño fruncido.

-No, Bella tu tienes que ir al medico necesito saber que te paso…

-Pero mamá

-No se diga más mañana mismo iremos al doctor.

Me sentía como una niña regañada, pero sabia que entre mas lucha le diera al asunto peor seria mi madre podía ser muy caprichosa y no abandonar nunca su forma de pensar así que aunque lo intentara de todos modos seria una batalla perdida…

-Esta bien- dije en un suspiro lleno de resignación.

Luego de eso estuvimos hablando un rato más y luego cuando vi que se hacia tarde me despedí de mi madre y quedamos en encontrarnos a las afueras de la clínica ya que quería acompañarme a como de lugar para cerciorarse deque todo estuviera bien y fuese solo algo del momento.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento ya se había hecho de noche, deje perezosamente las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada y fui directamente a mi pieza al ver la cama no lo dude ni 2 segundos y caí rendida a ella.

Intente abrir perezosamente los ojos un constante zumbido junto con también un constante pito sonaban.

-La alarma- me dije despertando de golpe, mientras me inclinaba hacia la mesita de noche que tenia al lado de mi cama dándome cuenta de que me había quedado dormida sobre la cama y con la ropa que tenia cuando fui a visitar a mi madre.

Corrí a la ducha y mientras me ponía bajo el chorro de agua caliente, pensaba en lo cansada que me había sentido ayer, luego de ese pequeño semi desmayo. Luego de haberme vestido y desayunado, ya me encontraba en la calle de al frente de mi apartamento llamando como era usual todas las mañanas a un taxi para que me llevara a mi trabajo. La verdad es que me podría comprar un auto, ya que gano bastante dinero con lo que hago, pero sinceramente, no me molesta tener que tomar taxi y los estacionamientos acá en New York son bastante caros y yo no estoy interesada en hacer ese gasto.

En menos de media hora ya estaba en las puertas de mi trabajo donde sobre ellas destacaba el nombre de la compañía "Glam" hecho con unas elegantes letras grises claras escritas con manuscrita y alrededor estaban las marcas mas conocidas de . o del mundo: Dior, Lacoste, Carolina Herrera, Oscar de la Renta, etc.

Entre y fui recibida por varias personas como era de costumbre, entre a mi oficina y como era usual recibí varios recados de llamadas que me han hecho para contactarme desde importantes lugares para realizar desfiles, informes de las secretarias sobre futuros desfiles o futuros "dolores de cabezas". Estaba metida en todo eso cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta, sin levantar la vista de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando dije-"Pase"- y luego la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una agradable y muy bien vestida personita. Levante la vista y la vi…

-¡Alice!-Dije con una sonrisa sincera-que gusto verte.

-Hola bella-dijo mientras se acercaba de manera delicada a mi para darme un abrazo con sus muy delgados brazos.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bueno ya sabes trabajando para estrenar mi nueva colección de primera verano ya que no falta nada de nada ¿y tú?

-Bueno la verdad es que ayer me paso algo extraño…

Luego de contarle a Alice lo que me paso ayer y que hoy iba a ir al doctor con mi madre me dijo...

-Que extraño pero no te preocupes- dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular almeja de uno de sus carísimos y muy reconocidos bolsos y lo abría para comenzar a marcar un número.

-¿Pero, qué haces?

-No quiero que te revise cualquier medico si no alguien que sea de confianza –dijo mientras se llevaba el celular a la oreja- ¡Y quien mejor que Carlisle!

-Alice no es necesari…-pero ya era tarde.

-¡Hola Carlisle! Te llamo para pedirte un favor me gustaría que revisaras hoy a una amiga tu la conoces es Bella, por favor… ¿Podrías?... ¡¿Si?!...Muchas gracias Carlisle hasta pronto-dijo mientras retiraba el celular del lado de su oreja lo cerraba y guardaba en el bolso con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Alice no era necesario, con cualquier medico bastaba, no tenias que molestar a Carlisle.

-No, no, no-dijo mientras movía negativamente su índice frente a mi- estas cosas no deben tomarse tan a la ligera porque, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar…

-Esta bien- dije dejando salir un suspiro tu ganas.

-Pasaremos a buscar a tu mamá en mi auto y luego iremos donde Carlisle.

-¿Tu me acompañaras?

-Por supuesto como buena amiga que soy-dijo apuntándose a si misma, debo saber que te sucede y además aprovechare de visitar a Carlisle.

-Esta bien.

Luego de mi trabajo pasamos a recoger a mi madre y nos dirigimos al hospital donde trabaja el padre de Alice. Entramos al hospital y nos dirigimos al 3er piso donde atendía las frías y blancas paredes del hospital me hacían estremecerme de ves en cuando debido a la sensación de vació que daban. Cuando llegamos al piso indicado entramos a su consulta correspondiente y nos recibió de grata manera.

-¡Hola Carlisle!- decía Alice mientras daba saltitos mientras iba a abrazarlo y este le correspondía el abrazo.

-Hola Bella- dijo mientras me estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

Luego de presentarse con mi madre comencé a relatarle lo que me había sucedido y como me había sentido. Y cuando termino de oírme me mando a tomar una serie de exámenes. Los cuales estarían para la próxima semana y contando que era miércoles no quedaba mucho.

Luego de agradecerle a Carlisle por su atención Alice nos dejo a cada una en su casa primero a mi madre y luego a mí.

-Cuídate-me dijo antes de acelerar.

-Igual tu –le decía mientras la despedía con la mano.

Los siguientes días pasaron normalmente con mucho trabajo, desfiles y más desfiles. Cuando llego el fin de semana Alice me invito a su "pequeña" (nótese el tono de ironía de mi voz) a ver películas en su "pequeña" (no creo que deba avisarles sobre la existente ironía) pantalla de plasma que le faltaba poco para cubrir la mitad de la muralla es que si yo ganaba bastante dinero a Alice le llovía. Luego de ver películas y hablar iba a tomar un taxi de vuelta a mi casa hasta que comenzó a volver ese malestar y el sentirme débil Alice lo noto y me llevo ella misma a mi casa subió con migo a mi departamento y se cercioro que quedara en cama.

Al siguiente día (Lunes) me levante con ese pequeño deje de cansancio, pero no le preste mucha atención ya que debía prepárame para ir a trabajar luego de la misma rutina de siempre ya estaba en el trabajo pero esta vez hubo un menaje diferente era del hospital y me decían que tenían listos mis exámenes y que debía ir con el doctor para que los revisara. Así que luego de trabajar me dirigí al hospital esta vez sola, subí al 3er piso y las paredes me hicieron estremecer de nuevo, toque la puerta de la consulta de Carlisle y este abrió pero ya no tenia esa calida mirada de bienvenida si no que ahora su rostro denotaba algo de tensión pena y miedo. Lo mire algo extrañada y me senté frente a su escritorio

-Bella ya he visto tus exámenes y…-dijo mirando hacia abajo

-¿y…?-pregunte con un tono que inquiría miedo

-No han salido nada bien…

Lo mire con miedo y luego solo pude reaccionar a hacer la pregunta más lógica

-¿Qué tengo…?

**Bueno hasta hay no más lo dejo por favor les pido que dejen su opinión necesito criticas constructivas y bueno si no lo son déjalas igual espero que la hayan disfrutado bye!! Y si aguna chica le interesa agregarme al msn este es mi mail francisca _ Hotmail . com ( pero todo junto) saludos!**


	3. Balde de Agua Fria

**Aviso: Lamentablemente los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen a mi si no a la talentosísima escritora Stephanie Meyer, la trama si es mía y espero que la disfruten. **

**Aquí les va otro capi, lamentablemente no prometo subirlos muy seguido ya que el colegio, no me deja tiempo para hacer muchas cosas bueno aquí les va …**

-Bella ya he visto tus exámenes y…-dijo mirando hacia abajo

-¿y…?-pregunte con un tono que inquiría miedo

-No han salido nada bien…

Lo mire con miedo y luego solo pude reaccionar a hacer la pregunta más lógica

-¿Qué tengo…?

_II. Balde de agua fría_

-Creo que deberías sentarte-dijo en un intento de tranquilizar mi temor.

Me senté automáticamente para que me dijera de una ves por todas que era lo que tenia, porque una parte de mi se moría de la incertidumbre, pero la otra tenia mucho miedo de saber la verdad.

-Por favor dígame que tengo- le dije ignorando la parte de mi que me decía que era mejor no saber.

-Bien Bella esto no va a ser fácil pero debes saber que tus exámenes arrojaron que tienes cáncer al útero-dijo con una mueca de compasión la cual no me agrado para nada que cayera sobre mi.

"_cáncer al útero"-_Resonó en mi interior al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. Y pensaba en tantas cosas que no he hecho, cuantas veces no le he dicho a mis seres amados cuanto los quiero, en que aun… no tengo a nadie a mi lado, aun no a aparecido ese ser especial…

-¿¡Que!?-Dije muy desconcertada esto simplemente no podía estar pasándome-¿¡Pero como paso esto!?-Me lleve mis manos a la cara intentando encontrar consuelo para mis sollozos y algo que tuviera sentido.

-Ese es el motivo por el que te sentías débil de ves en cuando, ya que el cáncer te debilita de apoco.-dijo con voz serena pero se notaba su dolor en ella.

Sus palabras entraban en mi mente y esta hacia un enorme esfuerzo por procesarlas rápido pero en ese instante de pánico y shock sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Me tome la cabeza en un intento de alivianar el dolor pero este seguía punzando fuertemente en mi sien.

-Bella, tranquila no todo es tan malo-dijo tratando de calmarme al ver que comenzaba a sentirme en verdad mal.

"¿_No todo es tan malo?_" repetí en mi fuero interno, acababa de enterarme que tenia cáncer al útero, el cual fácilmente podría acabar con mi vida y recién tengo 24 años se supone que tenia, toda una vida por delante, sin duda esto es como un gran y desagradable balde de agua fría que cayo sin compasión sobre mi.

-Pero ¡¿Cómo es posible que esto no sea tan malo?!- dije algo alterada y molesta, se que con la persona equivocada pero en ese momento de desesperación no se sabe lo que esta bien o mal.

-Veras, gracias al cielo el cáncer que tu tienes no esta muy avanzado por que no lo tienes desde hace mucho tiempo, es reciente y puede combatirse y considerando que tu eres joven las probabilidades de vencerle son mas grandes para ti. Si realizas constantemente las quimioterapias puede ser que todo salga bien.

En ese momento dos cosas se debatían en mi mente. Primero: Existía la probabilidad de que yo consiguiera vivir, de que consiguiera salvarme y vencer a esta maldita enfermedad. Segundo: Esto era solo una probabilidad ya que también podía ser que no lo lograra, que el cáncer me ganara que yo…

Moví mi cabeza en el desconcierto, intentando alejar de mi cabeza los pensamientos negativos a pesar del temor y alteración que sentía en ese momento, sabia que no me convenía pensar de forma negativa, lo mejor seria ponerme del otro lado.

-Dígame, por favor, en que consiste todo eso de la quimioterapia, _quiero hacerlo.-_dije con voz firme y segura una seguridad que incluso me sorprendió a mi misma. Al ver mi reacción se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Carlisle.

-De acuerdo Bella, te diré pero si me prometes dejar de decirme usted y llamarme Carlisle- dijo con una sincera sonrisa parecía verse aliviado por mi reacción.

Asentí con una pequeñita sonrisa, al ver que se había alivianado un poco el ambiente.

Carlisle me contó en que consistía la quimioterapia, en la cual me darían unos fármacos para evitar que se sigan reproduciendo las células del cáncer entre otros procesos. También me hablo sobre los efectos secundarios que este tratamiento puede producir como la caída del cabello, nauseas o vómitos entre otros. Los cuales sin duda me hicieron estremecerme un poco pero prefería eso a la _muerte._

Luego de que Carlisle me explicara todo y me diera seguridad diciéndome que el mismo se encargaría de mí, nos despedimos. Tome un taxi para ir a mi departamento, cuando ya estuve en el me tire a la cama, mirando el techo, intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de vivir ya que simplemente parecía un sueño, no, más bien una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, era extraño pensar que esta mañana mi vida iba de lo más normal y de pronto dio un giro tan brusco. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era descansar pero el sonido del teléfono me dio a entender que no me seria tan fácil, temblé en la incertidumbre de si lo contestaba o no ya que tenía mis sospechas de quien era, no, en realidad estaba segura. -"Tarde o temprano tendré que contárselo" – Luego de alentarme o más bien resignarme con esas palabras conteste el teléfono y una voz esperada sonó.

-¿Alo?-Dije sabiendo perfectamente con quien hablaba.

-¡Hola Bella! Por fin llegaste a tu departamento, te he estado llamando toda la tarde para saber como te fue-se notaba que estaba atenta a que me entregarían el resultado de los exámenes hoy.

-Bueno mama…-No sabia exactamente que decirle o como decirle este sin duda seria un golpe más duro para ella que para mí.

-¿¡Que pasa hija!?-En su voz se notaba el temor-¿¡No me digas que es algo muy malo?!-dijo con una voz que ya me hacia imaginarla al borde de las lagrimas.

-Mamá…Tengo cáncer al útero- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos con pesar y guardaba silencio.

-¿Qué…?-su voz apenas sonaba, no podía dejarla tan desconcertada como estaba seguramente sacaría sus propias conclusiones y seria peor.

-Tranquilízate mamá, Carlisle me ha dicho que no esta muy avanzado que incluso se puede combatir y las probabilidades de vencerlo son muy altas-me vi a mi misma dando ánimos a mi madre sobre algo que me aterraba, simplemente no se como lo hice, debe ser porque la quiero mucho.

-¿Pero como paso?-decía con la voz cortada evidenciando su llanto.

Si había algo que no me gustaba era que mi madre llorara, yo en general no soy tan susceptible a llorar excepto cuando tengo una rabia intensa lo cual es una costumbre mía que odio pero cuando ella llora de inmediato una extraña oleada de sentimientos se apoderaban de mi asiéndome llorar con ella también.

-No lo se mamá- dije al mismo tiempo que mi voz se cortaba también, dando a ver que las lagrimas ya habían inundado mis ojos y ahora se desbordaban en mis mejillas.

Lloramos juntas y cuando la situación se hubo calmado un poco le conté que mañana seria mi primera quimioterapia, y por supuesto, ella se sumo al acto diciéndome que hay estaría para apoyarme, gesto que le agradecí. Cuando termine de hablar con ella sentí que había tenido un pequeño desahogo. Me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, en la cual intente relajar mis músculos, aunque no funciono mucho, los restos de desconcierto seguían en mi cabeza torturándome. Cuando ya tuve el pijama puesto me apresure a recostarme en mi cama solo quería descansar…

_Estaba algo confusa no sabia donde me encontraba, debajo de mi el pasto era de un verde intenso, el cielo se encontraba completamente tapado por nubes y llovía a lo lejos, vi a un grupo de gente reunida en circulo vestían de negro completamente y utilizaban paraguas del mismo color._

_Me acerque y pude oír algunas voces familiares…_

_-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué le tenia que pasar esto a mi hijita?!- Era mi madre y lloraba sin consuelo mientras miraba un ataúd cubierta por coronas de flores, Phil estaba a su lado con una mano en su hombro y los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Al otro lado del ataúd se encontraba Charlie también lloraba cabizbajo mientras decía-¡¿Por qué te fuiste Bella?! _

_Me acerque a el, me puse frente a el intentando captar la atención de su mirada._

_-Tranquilo papá no me he ido a ningún lado aquí estoy...-Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa pero el no me miro, me ignoro por completo como si no existiera. Confundida me acerque a mi madre, eh intente calmarla._

_-Mamá no me a pasado nada, ves aquí estoy sana y salva. Pero ella no me miro y me ignoro de la misma forma en que lo hizo Charlie, me desespere._

_-Mamá, mírame, por favor, ¡mamá mírame!...-Pero ella ni se inmuto, luego de unos segundos avanzo hacia el frente en dirección a donde estaba yo, pero no se detuvo al frente mío y en vez de chocarme, me atravesó, continuando con su camino, toda la gente que estaba se fue junto a ella en la misma dirección dejándome sola, mientras de mis ojos caían las lagrimas, llenándome de tristeza y soledad. Mientras veía como se alejaban, me acorde de la ataúd y me di vuelta en dirección en la que se hallaba, pero no estaba, en ves de eso se encontraba un lapida en la cual decía:_

_Isabella Swam (1985-2009)_

_Al ver la lapida me estremecí, el terror se apodero de mi y comencé a retroceder paso lento hasta que de pronto tras de mi, se abrió un hoyo en la tierra y yo comencé a caer, hasta que sentí que una suave y fuerte mano me afirmaba desde la superficie y comenzaba a impulsarme hacia arriba y conforme me subía podía ver su silueta completamente oscura y masculina al mismo tiempo que una luz segadora se posicionaba detrás de el y se hacia más intensa entre más me levantaba, haciéndome entrecerrar lo ojos, lo ultimo que pude ver fue una hermosa, perfecta y reluciente sonrisa por parte de él._

**Buena chicas esta a sido el capi, tengo el que sigue listo pero quiero ver que piensan de esta por favor dejen sus rewiews estaría muy agradecida…nos vemos bye .**

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus rewiws no saben lo feliz que me hacen! **


	4. La primera quimioterapia

La primera quimioterapia y una agradable sorpresa

"_¡Que alguien me traiga un balde!"_

Desperté de un salto, en ese momento me embargaba una extraña sensación de completa tranquilidad y seguridad y algo que no era común en mi era que esta como embobada ¿por qué? De inmediato vino a mi mente esa hermosa sonrisa. Saliendo de mi trance me lleve las manos al rostro para comprar que habían lagrimas secas y otras no tanto en el, sin duda había sido una pesadilla "excepto por la ultima parte…" me dije automáticamente casi inconsciente.

Mire el reloj faltaban 5 minutos para que la alarma comenzara a sonar, así que como ya me había despertado me dirigí a la ducha, me impresiono lo que paso, durante toda la ducha lo único que ocupaba mi mente era _esa _sonrisa, de pronto se me olvido que tenia cáncer, que hoy seria mi primera quimioterapia, solo estaba esa sonrisa y esa sensación de seguridad que sentí cuando tomo mi mano para impulsarme hacia la superficie. Al terminar la ducha (y volver al mundo real) me vestí, tome desayuno y ya me encontraba en un taxi en dirección a mi trabajo. Cuando llegue todo fue como siempre la misma rutina, ya que era obvio nadie sabia que me pasaba…

Cuando estaba en mi oficina ocupada en mis asuntos un tímido golpe llamo a mi puerta, descarte la idea de que fuera Alice porque su manera de llamar a la puerta era más energética y ruidosa. Con curiosidad levante la vista a la puerta y dije –Pase-La puerta se abrió y para mi sorpresa si era Alice pero no la de siempre ahora estaba distinta en su rostro se denotaba temor y angustia. Me levante para recibirla, en sus tristes ojos me daba a entender que ya sabia lo que me ocurría.

-Bella…-me dijo despacito casi en susurro-Carlisle me contó todo- dijo mientras veía que sus ojos se ponían llorosos-¡Cuanto lo Siento!- dijo con tristeza y avanzo rápidamente para abrasarme con fuerza yo también la abrase casi consolándola.

Estaba algo extrañada era muy raro verla así. Alice siempre era energética, alegre con sus ojos brillosos pero ahora en ellos solo veía angustia y temor.

-No te preocupes estaré bien –dije intentando consolarla y también consolarme para no llorar yo también todo este asunto me tenia algo sensible.

Conversamos un rato sobre como había sido todo lo vivido ayer, sin poder evitar derramar un par de lagrimas y cuando finalizábamos nuestra conversación me dijo que también ella me acompañaría. Luego de despedirse de mí, iba en dirección a la puerta para marcharse, pero se dio vuelta bruscamente llevándose a la cabeza una mano y diciendo.

-¡Pero que tonta soy con todo esto se me ha olvidado la junta familiar!

-¿La Qué?- dije intentando entender.

-Es que había invitado a mi familia y a Rosalie la hermana de Jasper a mi casa hoy.

Jasper es el muy guapo novio de Alice lo había conocido luego de que pillara a su estúpido ex novio engañándola con otra mujer en la calle, desesperada corrió a cualquier lugar, al llegar a un lugar tranquilo se sentó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, era Jasper, este le pregunto si se encontraba bien. Alice me dijo que el solo hecho de comenzar a hablar con el le trajo una paz enorme, como si cada una de sus palabras tranquilizara por completo sus emociones. Así fue como se conocieron y desde ese día han sido inseparables, se cuanto se aman, lo que me hace sentir muy contenta por Alice pero al mismo tiempo me dan ganas de que me pase algo parecido, "estúpidos celos".

-Y que tiene eso de malo- pregunte algo confundida.

-Tu también estabas invitada Bella, lo que pasa es que hoy iba a anunciar mi compromiso formal con Jasper planeábamos casarnos dentro de poco.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Eso es genial Alice-y de pronto caí en la cuenta- Y ¿Por qué iba? ¿Que acaso ya no lo piensas hacer?

-¡Estas loca!-me hizo sobresaltarme de lo rápida de su respuesta-Como podría estar haciendo preparativos para una boda y fiesta cuando tu estas pasando por algo así , ni loca-dijo negando con la cabeza-No voy a hacer algo así mientras tu estas pasando por esta situación.

Ante esa inesperada respuesta fruncí el seño y dije:

-Escúchame Alice-dije mientras me ponía al frente de ella y le tomaba las manos- tu crees que esta bien que por algo que me esta pasando a mi tu tienes que renunciar a tu sueño junto con el amor de tu vida…eso si es estar loca. No pienso dejar que mi mejor amiga arruine su sueño, ¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir si por mi culpa cancelas tu boda? ¡Horrible! Así que no quiero que canceles nada tu sigue todo con normalidad oíste tontita-dije antes de darle un corto abrazo. Alice me miraba con los ojos llenos de alegría y con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Esta bien Bella-dijo sonriente

-Esta es la Alice que yo conozco-dije sonriéndole

-Okey entonces te acompañare a tu quimioterapia y luego iremos a mi casa.

-Esta bien

-Adiós-dijo mientras salía de la oficina

-Adiós

El taxi que tome ya se había estacionado frente al hospital antes de bajarme suspire pesadamente y me dije "debo ser fuerte, por mi, por mi madre y por Alice"

Cuando llegue a las puertas del hospital mi madre me estaba esperando junto con Alice les di una pequeña sonrisa intentando animarlas, entramos al hospital y cuando llegamos donde Carlisle este nos recibió luego me miro y me dijo:

-¿Lista?

"_no"_

_-_Si -dije intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

La sesión de quimioterapia no era nada agradable más bien era agotador te suministraban una serie de fármacos que te hacían sentir muy extraño, me mentían en unas maquinas extrañas y un sin fin de cosas, agotador, pero no iba a permitir que ni mi madre ni Alice me vieran débil así que en ningún momento me queje o me lamente. Cuando por fin termino todo Alice salio a esperarme al pasillo junto con Carlisle, para que me pusiera mi ropa (ya que traía puesto un delantal del hospital) y mi madre se quedo con migo, hablándome mientras me cambiaba de ropa.

Salí al pasillo seguida por mi madre que esta a mi derecha, al salir vi a mi izquierda a Alice que estaba sentada esperándome se levanto al verme.

-Bella-Me llamo mi madre a mi derecha gire hacia ella-Creo que….Pero no pude escucharla porque en ese momento se escucho un chillido proveniente de Alice.

-¡Edward que haces aquí!-Escuche que gritaba con alegría.

Me gire para ver por que armaba tanto escándalo y al verlo me quede petrificada, como si de pronto me hubieran hipnotizado prohibiéndome moverme o quitarle la vista de encima.

Era alto como de 1.80 y algo su cuerpo que era atlético, musculoso pero no en exceso podía verse bien gracias a que andaba con un sweater negro que se le ajustaba perfectamente a su figura la cual podría perfectamente pertenecer a un modelo. Su tez era blanca, tan blanca como la de Alice, su pelo era de un extraño pero hermoso color cobrizo y sus ojos que fue lo que más me atrajo eran de un hermoso color verde. Escuchaba que Alice le preguntaba que estaba haciendo aquí y que el le decía que cuando se entero que Alice vendría el vino para verla a ella y a Carlisle y a acompañarla. Embobada seguía contemplándolo hasta que sentí que alguien me empezó a tironear.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella! Estas bien… planeta tierra llamando a Bella ¿Qué te pasa niña? Por 2 segundos juraría que estabas en las nubes.

Logre salir de mi trance y mirar a mi trance que parecía querer decirme algo.

-¿Ah? No, no me pasa nada mamá no te preocupes decía sonrojándome un poco por la tontería que acababa de experimentar.

-¡Bella!¡Bella!-sentí que Alice me llamaba-Ven Bella quiero presentarte a alguien.

Me acerque tímidamente hasta donde estaba Alice.

-Bella el es Edward-dijo señalando al hombre que estaba junto a ella-mi hermano.

-Edward ella es Bella es mi amiga de la que tanto te he hablado.

Me sonroje un poco al escuchar que le había hablado de mi y luego me sonroje como tomate cuando vi que el me miraba expectante, mientras se acercaba poniéndose frente a mi, para extender su mano y decir-Es un placer conocerte-dijo mientras una sonrisa perfecta se apoderaba de su rostro.

-El…placer es mío...-Dije mientras estrechaba con cuidado su mano, juraría que sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo al momento de tocar su fría mano, también juraría que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos sus ojos adquirieron un color diferente, un color pardo, con tono miel. Pero sin duda lo que más me atrajo fue su sonrisa.

"_Esa sonrisa…"_Me dije pero la voz de Alice me saco del trance.

-Bien, vamos debemos ir a mi casa seguramente Jasper y todos los demás ya están ahí.-dijo mientras giraba en dirección al ascensor.

Cuando llegamos a la salida del hospital mi madre se despidió de mi pero cuando me abrazaba me susurro

-Ten más disimulo al mirar al muchacho porque se te salen los ojos-Al escucharle me puse roja como tomate me dio una de sus miradas picaras y se subió a un taxi.

Me gire hacia donde estaban Alice y su hermano, aun un poco alterada por lo que me había dicho mi madre, cuando llegue a sonde se encontraban hice esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no quedarme mirándolo embobada.

-Me alegra que hayas venido en tu automóvil Edward porque Bella se deberá ir con tigo-dijo con una sonrisita de alguien que hace un travesura.

-¿¡Que!?¿¡ Por qué!?-dije alterada mirando a Alice si me había costado tanto no quedarme todo el tiempo mirándolo con gente cerca ¡¿Cómo lo haría si iba a estar sola con el en su auto?!

**Bueno chicas aquí quedo mi tercer capi, espero que les haya gustado. Reitero mi mail para que me agreguen les pido por favor que si lo hacen me manden un mensajito avisándome que son de la pagina de fan fiction porque no agrego a cualquiera. Mi correo francisca_1282 hotmail . com. (todo junto)**

**Quiero reiterarle las gracias a todas las que me dieron un mensaje de apoyo, que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritas y a sus alertas ¡no saben lo feliz, feliz que me hacen! Bueno eso e todo besos, abrazos y bites. Adios! **

**PD: Para las que no entendieron lo del balde, era por la baba XB**


	5. Hablando con un extraño

IV. Hablando con un extraño

-Me alegra que hayas venido en tu automóvil Edward porque Bella se deberá ir con tigo-dijo con una sonrisita de alguien que hace un travesura.

-¿¡Que!?¿¡ Por qué!?-dije alterada mirando a Alice si me había costado tanto no quedarme todo el tiempo mirándolo con gente cerca ¡¿Cómo lo haría si iba a estar sola con el en su auto?!

Alice me miraba con esa cara de niñita pone cuando hace algo malo ( ya que sabia que no se me daba muy bien sociabilizar y menos con un extraño) mientras yo la miraba choqueada.

_¿¡¡Pero en que esta pensando!!?, no me puede dejar sola con su hermano, ¡pero si apenas lo conozco!-_Esta muy concentrada en mis reclamos hasta que Alice me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Si…verán, es que hoy compre algunas cosas y bueno…-dijo apuntando a su Porshe amarillo.

Edward y yo miramos el convertible de Alice y vimos que este se encontraba hasta el tope, lleno de bolsas y cosas casi rebasándose, el único espacio que apenas se veía era el asiento del conductor.

-¡Esas son algunas cosas!- dije sin poder evitar mostrar mi sorpresa, sabia que amaba las compras pero esta vez se había pasado.

-¡Ay Alice tu nuca cambias!...-dijo Edward en un suspiro.

-Bueno, bueno , no es para tanto me excedí un poco , lo admito- dijo haciendo un ademán de manos… y luego de una pausa agrego- Bien, hora de irnos.

Edward camino hasta su flamante Volvo mientras yo lo seguía, me abrió caballerosamente la puerta y yo producto al nerviosismo que tenia en ese momento, tropecé al entrar y caí de golpe en el asiento.

-¿Estas bien?-Me dijo Edward metiendo la cabeza por el lado del copiloto para mirarme mas de cerca.

-Si…si estoy bien, no te preocupes…- dije bastante avergonzada y nerviosa debido a la cercanía de Edward ¿¡Por qué siempre debía tropezarme y para peor enfrente de desconocidos!?

Edward se subió al auto y lo hecho a andar ¡que bien sonaba! Parecía que el motor ronroneaba. Recordé con mucha melancolía a mi vieja Chevy, una camioneta roja, desteñida de los años 50 que había tenido cuando era adolescente, la cual sonaba muy diferente, siempre que la echaba a andar hacia un gran estruendo.

"_Mi pobre Chevy"- _pensé mientras en mis labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward observaba a Bella por el rabillo del ojo, y cuando vio que sonreía no pudo evitar preguntarse _"¿Qué estará pensando"_ parecía realmente divertida.

-¿Siempre has sido así de electrizante?-Me pregunto Edward, sin quitar la vista de la carretera, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sacándome de mis recuerdos, provocando que lo mirara y quedara deslumbrada unos segundos por aquella sonrisa ¡Por dios que perfecta era su sonrisa aunque fuera pequeña!

Luego de unos segundos y de haber salido de mi trance de embobamiento, procese la información y lo primero que pensé fue : "_¡Que tonta se soy por embobarse así con un hombre al que conocía recién, aunque lo había visto un par de veces en fotos en la casa de Alice y aunque en ellas se veía muy apuesto, verlo en persona no tenia comparación"_. Lo segundo que me paso por la cabeza fue su pregunta, la cual me sorprendió y casi impulsivamente respondí:

-¿Tu también lo sentiste?-Edward asintió y con una pequeña sonrisa Bella agrego- Yo pensé que tu eras el electrizante.

Y cuando pensé que no podía quedarme más deslumbrada con las sonrisas de Edward, este al escuchar mi respuesta río por lo bajo, haciendo una sonrisa torcida que sin duda fue la más deslumbrante para mi…luego de unos segundos recupere la compostura y me gire bruscamente hacia la ventana, para evitar mirarlo y me mantuve en silencio…

Tuvimos que pasar a una gasolinera, por lo que Alice se nos adelanto y luego de un rato nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha.

El ambiente se mantuvo silencioso unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Edward decidió hacer más ameno el viaje, poniendo un CD. Cuando la radio comenzó a sonar, suaves y lentos acordes salieron de los parlantes, formando una hermosa melodía la cual reconocí de inmediato.

-¡Claro de luna!-dije muy feliz.

-¿La conoces?- Dijo mirándome.

Yo solo asentí ya que me encontraba en otro lugar y en otros tiempos, cuando era adolescente. Si por algún motivo me enojaba mucho o me ponía triste, me encerraba en mi habitación y ponía esta canción a un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que la música me envolviera, llenándome de una sensación de paz y serenidad.

De hecho un día ( después de haberse enterado de su enfermedad) cuando estaba en mi apartamento y la sensación de pena y desconsuelo me invadía, puse lo más fuerte que pude esta canción y esta logro brindarme varios minutos de paz y consuelo. Apaciguando las emociones que me invadían en ese momento.

Ante estos recuerdos , cerré los ojos y me deje envolver nuevamente por los acordes apaciguantes…Hasta que Edward me saco de mi trance.

-¿Parece que te gusta mucho esta canción?...Debussy es uno de mis favoritos – dijo con algo de timidez (¡lo cual me pareció muy tierno!)

-La verdad es que me trae muchos recuerdos…-dije sonriendo mientras Edward me veía por el rabillo de ojo- Y Debussy también es uno de mis favoritos- confesé.

De ahí en adelante seguimos conversando con algo de dificultad al principio debido a la timidez de ambos, pero eso fue solo al principio, porque después ya conversábamos con completa fluidez, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Luego de conversar un rato me di cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común como los gustos para la música y los libros. La verdad nunca se me había hecho tan fácil hablar con un extraño.

Y de repente sin darme cuenta, por lo entretenida de la conversación, ya nos habíamos estacionado frente a la "pequeña" casa de Alice.

-Bien hemos llegado- dije Edward mientras detenía el auto.

Edward se bajo del Volvo y me abrió la puerta, al salir del auto le dedique una sonrisa en agradecimiento por haberme traído y el me correspondía con una de sus sonrisas torcidas, deslumbrándome…otra ves.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de la casa de Alice, esta nos abrió antes de que pudiéramos siquiera golpear. Yo odiaba cuando hacia eso, según ella decía poseía algún don para "predecir el futuro", debido a eso siempre sacaba conclusiones apresuradamente, aunque debo admitir que casi siempre le acertaba. Ella decía que usaba este don , para su trabajo de modas, y por eso siempre le acertaba con sus adelantos de temporada.

Cuando entramos a su casa, se encontraba un hombre, el cual supongo seria su hermano mayor Emmet, una mujer que supongo seria su madre ya que se encontraba junto a Carlisle.

La primera impresión que tuve de Emmet fue que su físico era parecido al de un jugador de Rugby, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos y una tez muy pálida.

Carlisle parecía todo menos un padre ya que aparentaba menos edad de la que tenia. Su cabello era claro, sus ojos eran verdes y también tenia la tez pálida.

La mujer era muy hermosa, sus cabellos de ondas eran de un castaño intenso y no le llegaba más allá de los hombros, sus ojos eran oscuros y poseía la característica palidez de su familia.

-Mamá, Emmet, esta es mi amiga Bella de la que tanto les he hablado.

No pude evitar ponerme colorada, ¡Es que acaso Alice había estado hablando de mi con toda su familia!

-¿Así que tu eres la famosa Bella?- dijo su hermano acercándose a mi-Mucho gusto soy Emmet- dijo extendiéndome su mano y en cuanto la tome para estrechársela, me empujo hacia el y me abrazo como si fuera su hermanita menor . "_Un abrazo de oso"_ pensé al sentir que si seguía apretándome me quebraría.

-Emmet ya déjala respirar- dijo su madre, haciendo que Emmet me soltara ella se acerco y me dio un abrazo muy , maternal- Mucho gusto bella, soy Esme.

-El gusto es mío – respondí con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bien iré a cambiarme antes de que Jasper llegue –dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras

-"¿_A Cambiarse?-_Entonces mire a los presentes a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que todos estaban vestidos de manera formal.

Alice comenzó a subir las escaleras y yo la seguí instintivamente.

Que vergüenza, yo desentonaba completamente con la ocasión.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que había que vestirse formal?- aunque bueno tratándose de Alice debí suponerlo, que tonta fui.

Generalmente no soy muy preocupada de esos temas pero abajo todos se veían tan bien que de verdad desentonaba.

-No te preocupes Bella, lo tengo todo arreglado- me dijo con una sonrisa diabólica , de esas que pone cuando planea algo, yo sabia exactamente lo que era y eso no me gusto.

-¡ Oh no, Alice no me digas que…-Pero ya era tarde Alice me había metido a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro y me miraba de pies a cabeza con su sonrisa y mirada diabólica…


	6. 6¡SOS!

-¡ Oh no, Alice no me digas que…-Pero ya era tarde Alice me había metido a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro y me miraba de pies a cabeza con su sonrisa y mirada diabólica…

*****************Hasta aquí quedamos…****************************

-¡No te preocupes Bella! ¡Te prometo que quedaras esplendida!

"_Ahhh!!! Alice me acorralo, debo pedir ayuda…no, no, pensaran que estoy loca…¡la puerta! Debo salir de aquí" _pensé aterrorizada por lo que Alice podría llegar a hacerme.

-¡Jamás!-dije mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, pero Alice estiraba todo lo que podía sus bracitos para hacer el intento de bloquear la puerta.

-¡Vamos Bella hazlo por mi!-dijo poniendo su ineludible y muy famosa cara de cachorrito- ¡Solo por esta ocasión! –me rogo agrandando más los ojos y el puchero.

Me detuve a pensar un instante-"_Es cierto, hoy es una ocasión especial, y yo no ando muy decente que digamos"- _Ante este pensamiento no me quedo nada más que suspirar en signo de resignación.

Al parecer Alice entendió que estaba rindiéndome porque empezó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación.

-¡Que Bieeeen!¡Al fin lo logre!- Alice simplemente no dejaba de dar saltitos ya me estaba mareando.

De inmediato me incorpore e intente poner la cara más amenazante que pude.

-Pero que te quede muy claro que solo será por esta vez-dije lo más seria que pude, temía que después esto no tuviera fin.

Pero Alice no me respondió y en vez de eso me agarro rápidamente de la muñeca para llevarme directamente a un gran tocador, el cual era muy bonito y tenia un gran espejo en el.

-Bien siéntate aquí- dijo mientras me sentaba frente al tocador, sin quitar esa sonrisa eufórica de su rostro- espérame un momento iré a buscar algunas cosas-dijo antes de salir disparada de la habitación.

En cosa de segundos, ya estaba de vuelta y ponía sobre el tocador una gran cantidad y variedad de lo que parecían ser sombras, rubores, brillos y muchas otras cosas de las que no tengo idea para que sirven.

-No te muevas- dijo para nuevamente salir disparada de su habitación y de nuevo volver rápidamente pero esta vez con una plancha para pelo, un rizador, distintos tipos de peinetas y cepillos y ahí fue cuando dimensione lo que quería hacer, y me aterre.

Abrió su enorme, monumental y para ella "sagrado" closet y saco dos filas de distintos tipos de prendas , luego saco muchas cajas de zapatos y las acomodo al lado de la ropa, junto al tocador.

-Alice ¿sabes que?...creo que cambie de opinión-dije mientras me paraba lentamente del asiento, buscando una minima oportunidad de escapar…

**Lograra escapar Bella de las garras de Alice o sucumbirá ante su makeover… Ustedes que dicen? …**

**Lo siento se que me he demorado demasiado más de lo debido pero es que el colegio (buuu) me tiene ocupada, de verdad espero que me perdonen y si no pueden dejarme sus amenazas bueno pronto nos vemos bye! **


	7. 6Alice mekeover

Makeover

-¡OH NO! ¡TU NO TE MUEVES DE AQUÍ!-su expresión se convirtió en una muy amenazante -¡NO SABES CUANTO TIEMPO HE ESPERADO PARA HACERTE UN ALICEMAKEOVER! - Gritaba mientras movía sus manos por el aire, ahora si que estoy segura que no es buena idea meterse con las ilusiones de Alice. -¿Y ahora te quieres arrepentir? ¡OH NO!¡ESO, SI QUE NO!- Me agarro firme por los hombros y me sentó bruscamente.

- Esta bien- dije un poco atemorizada.

-Tu solo relájate…- me dijo con una sonrisa, su expresión había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada "_Alice Cullen estas loca"- _pensé para mis adentros .

-Si claro como no ..- dije sarcásticamente, y cerré los ojos en un verdadero intento por relajarme, que tan malo podía pasar Alice era mi amiga, tendría piedad… ¿verdad?.

Sentí que comenzaba a trabajar en mi pelo seguramente con la plancha y que luego lo enroscaba en algo seguramente uno de sus muchos aparatitos.

Luego senti que comenzaba a trabajar en mi rostro me aplicaba capa tras capa de maquillaje en la cara, si seguía haciendo eso no iba a poder mover ni un músculo de ella. Para mi suerte se detuvo y comenzó a pintar mis ojos.

-Bella necesito que abras los ojos-dicho esto los abrí y note que me encontraba de espaldas al espejo del tocador, ¿en que momento me había volteado? no tenia idea.

-¿Para que…?- vi un rimel negro acercándose peligrosamente a mi ojo y automáticamente comencé a inclinarme hacia tras, evitándolo, y Alice se comenzó a inclinar más hacia delante, las dos nos inclinamos hasta que yo caí de espaldas, del asiento y ella cayo a mi lado.

-Bella ¡se supone que debes quedarte quieta, no que yo te persiga!- decía mientras se paraba y se sacudía sus ropas.

-Lo siento Alice- dije mientras me sentaba de nuevo en el asiento de espaldas al espejo.

-Bien aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo acercando nuevamente el rimel a mi ojo , peri esta ves me estuvo la barbilla con su mano libre, evitando que me moviera , paso el rimel por mi pestaña y repitió lo mismo con la otra.

-Bien puedes volver a cerrar los ojos-lo hice y sentí como pintaba mis labios y hecho un liquido pegote en ellos.

-Bien, párate ¡Pero no abras los ojos!

-¿Por qué no?- dije parándome con aun los ojos cerrados.

-¿Porque debe ser una sorpresa?- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Vamos Alice… como si se pudiera hacer gran cosa con mi apariencia.-dije irónicamente. Mi madre siempre dice que mi autoestima no es la mejor que digamos.

-Ya veras Bella… ya veras- y aunque no la veía pude imaginarme su diabólica sonrisita.-Bien, ponte esto –dijo pasándome lo que supuse era ropa.

-Como se supone que me lo ponga si debo tener los ojos cerrados.

-Esta bien ábrelos, ¡pero no te des vuelta!-Como si quisiera

Abrí los ojos y vi lo que Alice me había pasado, era un hermoso vestido straples de seda rosado claro que tenia a forma de cinturón una gruesa cinta negra del mismo material. Era muy hermoso, pero…

-Alice…no crees que es demasiado…-dije mirando de arriba a bajo el vestido, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no herir a la duendecillo.

-Perfecto…oh si que lo es, así que… que estas esperando póntelo.- podía ver la emoción que sentía mientras me miraba expectante.

-Es que…-oh aquí viene de nuevo, la cara de cachorrito.

-Vamos Bella por favor- y ahí estaba la ineludible "cara de cachorrito"- ¿Siiiii…..?

-Ok…ok-dije con resignación al mismo tiempo que me desvestía y comenzaba a ponerme el vestido y aunque no tenia espejo pude apreciar que el vestido me quedaba varios cm sobre la rodilla "_si Alice no fuera tan enana" _pensé para mis adentros mientras suspiraba en reprobación.

-Veamos..-dijo Alice llevándose uno de sus finos dedos al mentón en pose pensativa, estudiándome-¡Ya se que es lo que falta! No te muevas.- me amenazo.

Salio corriendo de la habitación y unos segundos después se encontraba frente a mi con una caja, cuando la abrió vi 2 hermosos y brillantes aretes largos y un hermoso collar también de brillantes a juego con los pendientes.

-Vamos póntelos-me dijo dándome la caja.

-Sigo creyendo que es demasiado- le dije pero no hice esfuerzos por resistirme ya que era prácticamente imposible.

-Cuando veas lo maravillosa que as quedado cambiaras de opinión- dijo sonriendo triunfal.

-Listo –dije cuando termine de ponerme todo.

-Y el toque final dijo Alice sacando tras de ella dos hermosos zapatos negros que también parecían hecho de satín.

-Que hermo….-no alcance a terminar la frase, ya que quede horrorizada con los tacos que tenían no solo eran de mas de un cm si no que era tacos aguja los más asesinos de todos…

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo al ver la expresión de horror en mi rostro.

-Yo no voy a ponerme esas cosas- dije apuntándolas como si fueran las cosas más peligrosas del mundo.

-Oh Bella no seas cobarde-me dijo restándole importancia.

-¿¡Cobarde!? ¿¡Es que acaso quieres matarme!? Sabes que tengo el peor equilibrio del mundo y ¿¡quieres que use estas cosas!?

Pero Alice Cullen nunca se daba por vencida.

-Isabella Swan deja de ser tan bebe, se mujer y póntelos de una vez que Jasper ya debe estar esperándome.

A regañadientes me puse los tacos e hice todo mi esfuerzo por intentar no tambalearme en mi lugar _"Definitivamente este no será mi día"._

_-_Bien puede voltear-dijo Alice quien se encontraba al lado del tocador.

Desde la posición que me encontraba podía ver mi imagen completa en el tocador, pero…no podía ser esa no podía ser yo, simplemente era otra mujer. Se veía muy hermosa su cabello liso terminaba en ondas que caían como cascada sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos se encontraban enmarcados con una sombra rosa pastel muy suave y sus pestañas largas, y crespas hacían resaltar su mirada. Sus labios tenían un ligero toque de rosa y se veían voluminosos a causa del brillo. Y sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rosa que le daba vida al pálido rostro. Todo esto en una perfecta combinación con el vestido.

-¿Qué tal? ¿No es verdad que soy genial?-dijo Alice sin ninguna pizca de humildad.

-Si Alice, eres la mejor-dije sarcástica a lo que ella hizo una mueca la cual luego fue borrada por una diabólica sonrisa.

-Alice que estas…

-Y dime Bella, te dijo mi hermano que es soltero…-dijo con su aun sonrisa diabólica.

-Alice no estarás intentando emparejarme con el de nuevo- recuerdo que un par de veces intento hablarme de el, pero por suerte pude detenerla, pero eso no quito que cada ves que tenia oportunidad intentaba buscarme pareja, pero yo no lo necesitaba, estoy bien sola, no quiero tener pareja y menos ahora en el estado en el que estoy…

-¡Ay Bella, le encantara tu nueva imagen!-dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Alice ¡No me digas que este es otro de tus diabólicos planes para buscarme pareja! Ya te dije que estoy bien. No quiero una pareja y menos en mi estado.

Alice no respondió solo se cruzo de brazos como una niña pequeña que es reprochada y me saco la lengua. Lo provoco que yo sonriera

-Muy madura Alice- dije sonriendo, a lo que ella también sonrío.

Me tomo del brazo mientras caminabas a la puerta de su habitación.

-Ya es hora -dijo Alice sacándome de su habitación

-Comienza mi lucha por sobrevivir- le dije en un tono sufrido a lo que ella rodó los ojos.


End file.
